


TWO

by Aintrio



Series: KalKon [2]
Category: Superboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	TWO

-正文-

 

那是个大都会典型的夏天，至于是什么时候Kal已经记不清了，或者说他不愿记起。反正，事情就这样发生了。　　  
　Kal伸手揽过Conner，粗大的手臂在他的腹部交扣着，Conner的耳畔传来粗重的鼻息，混着些许阳刚的汗味，Conner感觉到他的下背被Kal的腹部紧贴着，隔着牛仔裤隐约有某个微涨的东西碰触着Conner的臀部。  
“超人！”Conner有些惊慌的看着Clark。  
“Conner,Conner。”Kal在Conner的耳畔反复呢喃着。  
“会有人经过……”Conner脸上的表情有些松动。  
“那就给他看。”Kal轻含了一下Conner的右耳耳垂，唇瓣离开前还用舌尖偷勾舔了耳廓边缘。  
　　Conner愣了一下，手上拿着的钢管凝在空中，然后他轻轻将毯子放下，“那好吧。”Conner的手抚上Clark抱在他腹部的手背上，轻轻拍几下，说：“先放开吧，我把门关上。”  
　Kal也不回应，直接走向Conner，将他轻推向刚刚搬来的钢管，坚硬的钢铁对氪星人来说不比棉被更坚硬，Conner也顺势半躺下，双手手肘撑着。Clark俯身抱着他，把脸凑到他耳边，用胡渣轻刮他的耳鬓，舌尖也轻挑他耳廓上软骨，“喜欢吗？Conner。”  
　Conner放软了身子，两手掌在Kal的腰际上下摩娑，鼻息些许浮躁。  
Kal轻咬Conner的耳垂，“喜欢吗？Conner？”  
“喜…喜欢。”Conner的声线有些不稳。  
“好孩子。”Kal赞许的看着Conner，“那喜欢我对你这么做吗？”Kal伸手撕裂Conner身上的廉价黑色体恤，原本被衣服遮掩住的凹凸有致的肌肉显露出来，Conner虽然身体结实但肌肉却不像Kal那般过于强健，带着少年人特有的纤细。Kal低头含住Conner浅粉色的乳粒，反复吮吸啃咬直到它变成明艳的石榴红。Conner紧紧拽着Kal的红色披风，紧咬下唇闭眼忍受着。  
Kal发出一声轻笑，凑到Conner的耳边。“怎么不回答了？是不好意思吗？”  
Conner似有所感，喉间还发出短浅的低吟：“超…人。”。  
“不是超人，叫我爸爸。”  
“爸爸！”Conner发出一声惊叫。  
Kal一手在Conner裸露的身体上用指腹轻抚着将他稍稍撑起，而另一只手则搭在他裤裆，轻轻捏着他硬起的阴茎，上下游移刮抚，将拉炼拉开一小口，探进食指，轻轻刮着他涨挺的顶端。  
Conner发出细微的喘息声，像是奶犬的呻吟。  
稀黏的透明液体沾在Kal的指尖，他把手指送进Conner微张的嘴，“尝一下。”Conner的舌尖回应着，把Kal的指尖舔得更湿了。  
Kal把紧身衣拉下，Conner想要伸手抚摸被Kal给挡下，Kal安抚他说：“等等让你摸。”Kal继续舔着他乳头，再轻轻亲吻，吻向接近腋下的地方，接着往下舔至腰侧，回到乳尖。  
　　Kal的手伸进Conner的裤裆里，隔着内裤抓捏他湿溽的东西，“内裤都湿了，怎办……”Kal用大拇指轻压在Conner龟头上，然后打转，他似乎受不太住，身子微微拱起，可也没阻止Kal继续，只发出了几声“啊啊啊啊嘶”。  
Conner的阴茎摸起来很饱满，不输于Kal的尺寸。  
“爸……爸爸……呼……嘶……”随着Kal改用指尖来回沿着包皮系带位置轻轻地撩刮，Conner发出的吟声也有所不同，当Kal急促揉着包皮系带时，他便也急促的“呜嘶呜嘶……”叫着，且分泌出更多令人食指大动的汁液，内裤被润渍的范围越来越大片了，轻压都可以看出有液体渗出。  
“帮我……好难受……爸爸……帮我……”  
“帮你含吗？”  
Conner点头。　  
“再等一下，多忍耐一下，让它更多一点我再帮你。”  
Kal帮Conner把腰带解开，褪下内裤，好让被弄得湿漉漉的阴茎可以露出来晾风。  
Kal将Conner没褪完全的包皮都褪至根部，晶莹的前列腺液缓缓从尿道口渗出，Kal见状便用舌尖卷走了它，味道略有淡淡腥臊，但Kal并不讨厌。  
Kal握着阴茎根部往上轻轻推挤，那肉茎里面的汁液全被挤压出来。  
“爸爸……”　　  
“还要吗？”  
Conner有些羞怯的点点头。  
Kal用拇指轻压在龟头上打圈，另一只手的拇指揉着包皮系带那软软的一小段，Conner扭动身体的幅度变大，腰也挺得更直，脚指头都舒服的往内缩了起来。  
“别揉了……爸爸……别揉了……要……要射了。”  
“那Conner你来帮下我吧。”  
Kal抓着Conner的手放在自己的阴茎上，另一只手捏了捏Conner紧实的臀瓣，随即用中指与食指轻轻揉着。Conner的脸上露出苦闷与喜悦的神色，但手上的动作并未停止。随着Kal的动作，Conner紧绷的肌肉逐渐松弛下来，Kal将手指探了进去，Conner闷哼一声没有动作。  
Kal的手指慢慢深入，不时旋转着，Conner也随之发出诱人的呻吟。  
“Conner你又流了好多，而且……后面也湿了。”  
“帮我……”  
“帮你什么？”  
“帮我，爸爸帮我！”Conner的声音里已经夹带了哭腔。  
“说出来啊，要我帮你什么。”  
“不知道！爸爸我不知道！爸爸，我真的不知道。”Conner不停的哭泣着，泪水从他明亮的蓝眼睛中不停流出。  
“Conner乖，爸爸不逗你了。”Conner觉得一阵灼热，感觉像是被炙热的长矛所刺穿。他的阴茎也有些疲软，Kal发现了这一点，他对着Conner的敏感点发起了攻势。  
没多久Conner就剧烈拱起身子，发出强烈的闷哼声，Kal感觉到小腹一片黏热湿滑，放开了Conner，Conner的第二发喷得又高又长，直喷洒在Conner的眉毛上，流到了脸颊，紧接着又射了第三发、第四发……  
Kal抓住Conner的双脚脚踝，用力地掰开压到他胸前，快速抽动着,逼迫Conner把最后一点也喷洒出来直到Conner发出忍耐的闷哼声，才停下。Kal抓着Conner的臀部将自己的精液尽数射进Conner体内。

 

END


End file.
